shadowofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Celebrimbor
Celebrimbor is one of the two player-controlled protagonists in Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor, alongside Talion. However, they share the same body. At the start of the game, after the slaughter at the Black Gate, Celebrimbor is joined with Talion for unknown reasons. Throughout the game, he and Talion seek to find out his identity, attempting to track down Gollum in order to do so. Once they discover his identity, Celebrimbor comes to the conclusion that he and Talion were joined together due to suffering under similar circumstances, with both of them losing their family and being killed. Through this they decide to increase Celebrimbor's power, with the aim of destroying the Dark Lord Sauron. Background Celebrimbor was a Ñoldorin prince, last of the House of Fëanor left in Middle-earth and ruler of the Second Age realm of Eregion, and the forger of the Rings of Power. He was the son of Curufin, fifth son of Fëanor and Nerdanel. Celebrimbor settled into Eregion during the Second Age, and in SA 1500, Sauron befriended him, claiming to be sent down by the Valar as an emissary. Taking control of the smiths and instructing them to craft a set of rings, which would eventually become the Rings of Power, as he in secret created the most powerful of them all, The One Ring. Celebrimbor was the one to forge the most powerful of the rings, only weaker than Sauron's very own. These were the rings of the Elves: Vilya, Narya and Nenya. Unable to lay his hands on them, Sauron attacked Eregion, destroying the land and capturing Celebrimbor, putting him under extreme torture until he disclosed the whereabouts of the lesser rings. But Celebrimbor refused to disclose the locations of the Elvish rings, and thus he died under harsh conditions and the torture he was subjugated too. This caused Celbrimbor to become a Wraith, and hundreds of years later, during the period of the Third Age, he possessed the Ranger Talion, setting the events of their revenge into motion. Skills and Abilities Due to Celebrimbor's Elvish heritage, he is very skilled with his bow, Azkâr, which he used while he was alive and continues to do so after his death death, as a wraith. As well as being skilled with a bow, Celebrimbor is seen to be skillful with swords, being able to cut through swarms of uruks with little effort. Due to his status as being a Wraith, Celebrimbor has gained multiple abilities. Some such abilities include shadow strike, flame and domination. Domination in particular grants him the ability to control minds through his natural aura of fear and intimidation. Not only is Celebrimbor efficient in the art of combat and in the use of Wraith abilities, but he is also a highly skilled smith, capable of forging three of the Rings of Power and teaching Sauron himself to do the same. Trivia * The name Celebrimbor means "silver-fist" or "Hand of silver" in Sindarin, translated from his Quenyan father-name Telperinquar. * According to the developers, the player will be able to uncover more about Celebrimbor's past through his artifacts.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOgQIp9yhE0 Gallery CelebrimborAlive.png|Celebrimbor while he was alive Celebrimborfamily.png|Celebrimbor's family SauronAndCelebrimbor.png|Sauron as Annatar with Celebrimbor Screen Shot 2014-07-27 at 1.16.27 PM.png|Celebrimbor leading an army against Sauron's forces Celebrimbor leading his army.png|Celebrimbor at the head of his army Celebrimbor fighting.png Celebrimbor using Azkar.png|Celebrimbor using his bow Celebrimbor & Talion.png|Celebrimbor speaking to Talion Talion conversing with Celebrimbor.jpg Celebrimbor Dominating.png|Celebrimbor dominating an Uruk Celebrimbor with Talion.png Screen Shot 2014-07-27 at 1.09.25 PM.png|Celebrimbor speaking to Gollum|link=Gollum References de:Geist fr:Spectre Category:Inhabitants Category:Deceased characters Category:Palantir Featured